


BlackBird

by CMCS1520



Series: The Unbreakable Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prequel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: In a short prequel to The Unbreakable Mind, Matthew reaches the gate to his direct flight to London-England and waits patiently for his departure.





	

##### Toronto Pearson International Airport / Toronto - Ontario - Canada / September 13th 2020 / 10:40 AM

 

Matthew walked down a crowded tile floor filled with people rushing to their gates. His blonde hair was pulled into a short bun and he wore a red sweater paired with long khakis. In his right hand, he wheeled a red suitcase behind him while in his left hand he held a bag containing a coffee and Timbits. He had brought three suitcases with him, two of which had been sent ahead. Matthew smiled at Kumajiro, who security had surprisingly mistaken for a small dog, who was latched onto his sweater. Security was easy to pass as always, apart from him almost forgetting his human birth date and confusing the guard as he fumbled to remember that he had always told people he was born in the 20th century instead of in the 1800s. After that, he had stopped at a Tim Hortons and bought a small maple leaf shaped pillow which he stuffed inside his already cramped suitcase. The airport ceiling was tall with long lights lighting every corner as the hall that hung from thick metal wires. Stores with long to short lines could be seen everywhere selling fast food to t-shirts that said CANADA in bright red print. People constantly bumped into Matthew, too busy with their own thoughts to avoid him. It was annoying- yet, Matthew did not care enough to say a single thing. The Canadian smiled as he approached his gate, 23E, a non-stop flight to London-England. Matthew's grip on his red suitcase loosened as he searched for a seat amongst the many who arrived before him. Nothing. He walked over to a panel of mirrors beside a desk near the gate doors and sat on an elevated flooring that looked like a stretched out rectangle. He placed the paper bag beside him and let go of the suitcase so it stood upright beside his knees. Matthew hugged Kumajiro to his chest and let out and exhausted sigh. The bear blinked his coal black eyes and fell asleep seeing no need to stay awake. A light pinging noise came Matthew’s pocket, startling him. Matthew pulled out his phone and saw the caller ID; It was England. He smiled and answered the call.

 

 **“Hey Arthur.”** he chimed quietly as a tired voice let out a sigh.

 **“Evening Matthew. Are you still scheduled to come to London early?”** Arthur asked as Matthew leaned backward, his back pressed against the glass.

 **“Eh? Yeah. I’m at my flight gate for Air Canada right now. Not a problem, is it?”** Matthew asked cautiously. He had told Arthur he was coming early but that had been almost a week before.

**“No no. It's nothing. When will you arrive?”**

**“About evening time tomorrow. Maybe a bit later. Planes get late often, eh?”** Matthew replied with a shy smile. He heard Arthur chuckle.

 **“I suppose so. Your evening or my evening?”** the Englishman asked. Time zones became such a complex when nations attempted to set meeting times and arrive at places on certain dates.

 **“Your evening, I think…”** Matthew said as he failed to make the correct calculations.

 **“The 14th?”** Arthur asked. It seemed reasonable since his flight would be eight hours long.

**“Uh huh. That’s ok, right?”**

**“Splendid. Your Fiat, you left it here last time you visited, I’ll have it dropped at the airport.”**

**“Eh?! No no no, I’ll take a cab, Arthur.”** Matthew said with panic. He hadn’t realized he had left his London car at Arthur’s house. His visits were so frequent to England that he had even bought an apartment and car, he even had an apartment in France and a car in the USA. Surprisingly, his government paid him for being a nation. He found it silly but how else would he make a living and he did do paperwork for the government.

 **“Nonsense lad. And I must add this, don’t think coming early or anytime to my nation as not alright. Your visits are nice and with Peter, out camping, I could use some help setting up. Also, your company is enjoyable compared to Alfred’s barmy nature.”** Arthur said smoothly. Matthew laughed and let out a sigh.

**“Thanks.”**

**“Have a nice flight.”**

**“Sa- eh…, maple. Bye, Arthur.”**

**“Mhm. Cheers.”**  

 

Matthew hung up the call with a small smile. The loud chatter throughout the large hall was slightly refreshing. It was often silent where he lived since it was far from city life. Matthew looked out the pane of glass and stared out at the long runway. Several planes could be seen entering and departing the airport. He turned around and peered at the wing of the plane he was to go on once the flight attendants had finished clearing the aisles. Matthew pulled out a cup of coffee from his paper bag and took a long drink. The flight would be long and the sudden time zone change would be awful. Matthew looked down at Kumajiro and smiled. He planned to take it slow once he arrived in London and then go out once he had settled down. He took another drink from the maple syrup flavored coffee and felt his cell phone buzz in his hand. Matthew looked at the screen and smiled. He answered the call.

 

 **“Hey, Al,”** Matthew said cheerfully.

 **“BRO! Wassup! I called your house phone but ‘cha didn’t answer.”** Alfred whined. The sound of video game sound effects could be heard in the background. Matthew smiled.

**“Eh, sorry. I’m actually not home right now, I’m heading to England’s early. What are you doing?”**

**“Playing Mario Kart with Mexico. She’s winning…”** Alfred said depressingly,  **“I gotta go but I’ll text ya later. Kay?”**

**“Mmhm. Sure. Tell Maria I said hello.”**

**“Will do Canadia.”**

**“Tsk. Bye Al.”**

**“Peace Mattie.”**

 

Matthew hung up the call and slipped his phone into his pants pocket. He looked up to see a flight attendant begin to call flight groups. His group was first. Matthew slipped his coffee cup and picked up his things. Kumajiro clung onto Matthew as he stood in a long line. Once he arrived at the front he handed an attendant his ticket and a ticket telling that Kumajiro was allowed onboard. After receiving a cautious glare, Matthew walked down a tube-shaped hall. He kept Kumajiro pressed to his chest as he wheeled his suitcase behind him with his Tim Hortons gripped in the same hand that he held Kumajiro with. Matthew reached the end and stepped through a doorway that led into the airplane. He smiled at the flight attendant and pilot who stood inside and turned to face the aisle. The aisle was small, as most are, but he managed to squeeze through to his seat after an awkward attempt at passing that one person who always stands in the middle of the aisle. Matthew placed his paper bag and Kumajiro on his seat, 8A, and slipped his red suitcase in the overhead cabinets after taking out his laptop, earphones, and his copy of Miss Phryne Fisher’s Murder Mysteries. He slipped his laptop in that small pocket on the back of the seat before him and picked up Kumajiro. The seats had begun to fill up and to his dismay, the two seats behind him were occupied by a middle-aged woman who had already begun to argue with the man in the aisle seat. Matthew tightened his seat belt and rubbed Kumajiro behind the ears as he placed his bag of coffee and Timbits between his two shoes. The pilot began to describe the flight and then a male flight attendant recited the safety precautions that Matthew had good memories from years of flying. Once the final words had been uttered and the plane began to move backward he leaned back in his seat. Matthew placed his book behind his laptop and attached his earphones to his phone. He placed the ear buds in his ears as a familiar tune began to play.

 

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Matthew listens to is Blackbird by The Beatles


End file.
